sonadow te odio o te quiero?
by camila the hedgehog
Summary: bueno este es mi primer sonadow espero les guste esto escribiendo el segundo me están llegando ideas ojala les guste este capitulo acepto criticas cualquier cosa díganmelo
1. Chapter 1

TE ODIO O TE QUIERO

Esto es un sonadow si no te gusta no leeas es mi segundo fic acepto critacas no se si sera lemon pero tratare en algun capitulo poner tengo 13 añitos jiji asi que aver lo que se le ocurre a mi retorcida mente ya leei antes sonadow de 16 a mas jiji xD antes de empezar aviso importante de personajes creados por mi y o de otras series no lo puse esta historia en cruzados por que no seran muy importantes en la historia

link de the legendaof zelda pero erizo:es rubio ojos azules con ropa a la moda

inuyasha pero erizo:es plateado como silver con ropa a la moda tambien

y yo eriza :soy igualita a sonic pero chica con vestido rojo y una moño rojo en la cabeza a sonic es mi hermano y inuyasha y link mis novios :3 soy visiosa jijiji explicado todo esto comenzemos:

era una hermosa mañana es movius y nuestro pequeño heroe azul sonic seguia dormiendo olvidandoze de que tenia escuela (comentario de la escritora:dormilon)

suena el telefo y eso ase que sonic despierte y atienda con voz de canzado

sonic:hola quien habla

camila:sonic hermanito viste la hora que es

sonic levanta la vista para ver la hora en el reloj eran ya las 7:00 y el tenia escuela 7:15

sonic:se me ase tarde gracias cami

camila:denada bobo

sonic cuelga el telefono se da un baño rapido desayuna y sale corriendo de su casa a velicidad supersonica mientras camila(ose yo xD)lo esperaba en la puerta del colegio

sonic:llege tarde

camila:si corremos al aula lo averiguaremos

ya en el aula estaba el profesor de matematicas esperandondonos el profesor era un cocodrilo como vector pero viejo y muy gruñon

profesor:sonic camila llegan tarde a clases

camila:fue culpa de sonic se quedo dormido otra vez

sonic:no andava mi despertador

profesor:bueno a sus lugares

narra sonic:

camila se sento donde siempre con inuyasha y link casi al fondo yo con tail pero esta vez no sucederia

sonic:hey knuckles yo me siento ay

knucles:lo siento pense que no vendrias

profesor:señor sonic hay un asiento libre al lado del señor shadow

sonic pensamiento:

sonic:no de todos en el salon tenia que ser el

me sente al lado de shadow el estaba con una cara de amargado como siempre lo unico que podia aser era saludarlo con buena cara

sonic:hola shadow te ocurre algo

shadow:nada que te importe facker

sonic:asi que no estas de humor como siempre

shadow:y desde cuando te importa como estoy

sonic:solo tenia curiosidad

shadow:sabias que la curiosidad mato al erizo

sonic:que no era el gato

shadow:sera erizo si siges molestando

atencion porfavor al siguiente calculo

todos:si profesor

luego de 2 horas de aburrimiento en matematicas era hora del almuerzo camila ya se sento y estaba asiendo señas para que fuera a sentarme con ella

sonic:hola chicos como estan

inuyasha:bien

link:bien estuvo interezante la clase verdad

sonic:para mi no casi me duermo jeje

camila:sonic eres un torpe vas a desaprobar matematicas y quisas el resto de las materias

sonic:no en gimnacia no jeje

camila:aun no entiendo coo eres mi hermano

sonic:bueno no te pongas asi

camila:mira son tails y knucles les dire que vengan

HEY KNUCLES TAILS VENGAN

sonic:no asia falta que gritaras

camila:jijiji

tails:hola chicos

knuckles:hola inuyasha

y se dan la mano

camila:desde cuando son tan amigos

knuckles:desde siempre jeje

tails:oigan vieron a shadow esta sentado solo en el fondo del comedor

sonic:ire a decirle que venga a sentarce con nosotros

me diriji asia donde estaba shadow se veia enojado pero no me dio importancia y fui a saludarlo

shadow:y ahora que quieres facker

sonic:solo te preguntaba se te gustaria venir a sentarte con nosotros

shadow:por que lo haria

sonic:mi hermana me pidio que vinieras (mentirozo que mentirozo)

shadow:esta bien

CONTINUARA

bueno esta aca llega el primer capitulo espero les guste tanto como ami jiji

shadow:si a eso llamas historia

yo:shadow que malo eres por eso te are ver mal en el siguiente capitulo

shadow:no te atreverias

yo:pues estate atento

sonic:ojala no nos hagas vernos mal en el siguiente capitulo

yo:no prometo nada sonic jijiji

sonic y shadow:ho no


	2. capitulo 2

TE ODIO O TE QUIERO(CAPITULO 2)

Esto es un sonadow si no te gusta no lo leeas ahora aviso quisas en el proximo capitulo ponga lemon si es que mi mente y tiempo me dejan bueno seguimos:

ha y esto sp y shp quiere decir que es el pensamiento de algun personaje.

narra sonic:

shadow y yo nos sentamos en la mesa que estaba mi hermana y mis amigos

camila:hola shadow

shadow:hola

lo decia con voz de poco me importa

knuckles:que clase tenemos ahora

sonic:historia

link:mi clase favorita

knuckles:espero que no nos de mucha tarea como la ultima vez

camila:casi no la terminaba era mucha

ring suena el timbre indicando la hora de ir a clases

shadow fue a su casillero a sacar los libros para esa clase

sonic:oye shadow no te molesta si me siento con tigo en historia

shadow:me da lo mismo facker solo no molestes

sonic:gracias sera mejor que ya vallamos a la clase ya esta por comenzar

shadow:si vamos

shadow y sonic entran a la clase de historia y se sientan

amy:sonikku aqui hay un asiento libre

sonic:no gracias amy

amy:si cambias de opinion dime

la profesora de historia entra al salon era una zorrita amarilla como tails pero en vez de tener puntas blancas era celestes

profe:bueno hoy clase veremos los viajes de colon

todos:hay no

profe:no se quejen y copien

la profesora empeso a copiar y todos copian tambien iso como 20 preguntas

profe:bueno clase todas estas preguntas son de tarea para mañana se pueden aser en grupos de dos o tres

todos:mañana

profe:si mañana y no quiero quejas o tendran todos un 1

todos:si maestra

sonic:oye shadow por que no vienes a mi casa para acer la tarea

shadow:claro que no facker

profe:señor shadow si no quiere sacarce un uno valla

shadow:hay esta bien

todos se reian

shadow:de que se rien

todos:de nada

la clase se termino y shadow y sonic se dirijian a la casa de sonic para hacer la tarea(CN:que envidia)

ya en la casa de sonic

shadow:y tu hermana no va a venir

sonic:no ella va ha ir a la casa de su amiga a hacer la tarea seguro se queda a dormir aya

shadow:ya veo

sonic:bueno mientras mas rapido terminemos la tarea mejor

shadow:siempre quieres hacer todo rapido verdad

sonic:digamos que si jeje

shp:esto va a hacer una larga tarde

sonic y shadow se sientan en un sillon enorme que hay en la sala

sonic:aver primera pregunta

pero shadow no escuchava lo que decia sonic se quedo enbobado por los ojos esmeralda de sonic

sonic:shadow escuchaste lo que dije

shadow:que que dijiste

sonic:dije que quien era colon es la primera pregunta

shadow:ha colon es un explorador que vino a a merica por error desde españa

sonic:wow si que sabes

shadow:es que preste atencion en clase

mientras sonic escribia la respuesta en su hoja

shp:por que me distraje que me sucede acaso le miraba los ojos a sonic?

sonic:aver segunda pregunta

rin rin

sonic:desculpa un segundo shadow

hola

camila:hola sonic estas asiendo la tarea

sonic:si

camila:que bueno hasla toda y no te distraigas yo me quedare en casa de mi amiga euge para hacer la tarea no me esperes nos vemos mañana en el colegio

sonic:esta bien adios

(CN:estaran solos jiji n.n)

shadow:ya esta podemos seguir con la tarea

sonic:si perdon

luego de responder como 12 preguntas

sonic:oye shadow quieres tomar algo

shadow:si gracias

sonic:ya vuelvo

mientras sonic iva a la cocina shadow se quedo pensando

shp:por que estoy tan nervioso que me pasa desde cuando me pogo nervioso cuando estoy con el facker hay maria si supiera lo que me esta pasando

FLASH BACK

en el arck

shadow se encontraba mirando por la ventana mirando hacia la tierra pensativo

hasta que que su amiga interrumpe sus pensamientos

maria:shadow otra vez viendo por la ventana

shadow:si oye maria puedo preguntarte algo

maria:si que es shadow

shadow:que es el amor?

maria:bueno el amor es cuado uno quiere a una persona y quiere estar con ella el resto de su vidad y protegerlo

shadow:y como sabes si estas enamorado

maria:buen uno se pone nervioso y aveces rojo y siente mariposas en el estomago ya veras shadow quisas algun dia encuentres a ese alguien especial con quien querras estar el resto de tu vida

FIN DE FLASH BACK

shadow:amor es imposible

sonic:ya traje las bebidas

shadow:gracias

shadow no le perdia la vista a sonic y sonic se dio cuenta de eso y le pregunta

sonic:shadow te ocurre algo

shadow al oir eso se puso rojo como tomate

shadow:no nada

sonic:shadow estas rojo acaso tienes fiebre

sonic pone su mano en la frente de shadow para tomarle temperatura

sonic:estas hirmiendo

shadow:no no me pasa nada

sonic:claro estas caliente por q

sonic no pudo terminar de hablar ya que shadow lo estaba besondo(cn:que wtf)

shadow que ases

y aqui los dejo con la intriga jijiji

bueno pronto subire el 3 capitulo

shadow:hay por que me tenias que hacer ver asi en tu historia

yo:shadow es una historia no tiene nada de malo

shadow:si lo es

sonic:hay quede muy torpe

yo:siempre eres torpe

sonic:no es verdad

yo:ya me hartaron en elproximo capitulo ya veran esta vez no se salvan los are quedar muy mal muajajajja

sonic:estamos perdidos

shadow:si


	3. capitulo 3

TE ODIO O TE QUIERO? (CAPITULO 3)

BUENO ESTE ES EL 3 CAPITULO DE MI FIC Y SI SE ACUERDAN EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LES DIJE A SONIC Y SHADOW QUE HARIA ALGO MALO Y ESTO CN QUIERE DECIR COMENTARIO DE LA NARRADORA Y NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA DE LEMON SOLO UN POCO LO SIENTO BUENO COMENZEMOS:

sonic:sh shadow que ases

shadow:hago lo que mi corazon me dice que haga

shadow volvio a besar a sonic pero esta vez no dejaria que sonic se sapare de el lo tenia abrazado del cuello y lo besaba apacionada mente pero no sabia lo que le esperaban (cn:jejeje)

cierta eriza entro a la casa inesperadamente (cn:hora de arruinar la fiesta jeje)

camila:sonic que estas asiendo

dije gritandolo que no me extrañaria si lo escucho todo movius

sonic aleja rapidamente a shadow y responde:

sonic:no asia nada deves de estar mal de la vista

camila:si estoy mal de la vista explicame que asias besandote con shadow (cn:mentiroso)

sonic:que tonterias no seas ridicula

shadow:sera mejor que me valla

shadow pasa al lado de sonic y le susurra

shadow:ya nos veremos de nuevo sonikku

sonic quedo helado en ese momento shadow salio fuera y uso su chaos control y desaparecio

camila:ese shadow siempre teletransportandoce que no sabe caminar

sonic:que no era que te ibas a quedar a dormir en lo de tu amiga

camila:si pero estaba su hermana y no la soporto y como ya terminamos la tarea y no es tan tarde volvi a casa

sonic:pero puedes aver avisado

camila:sera mejor que no cambies de tema y me expliques lo que vi

sonic se puso rojo y se sento en el sofa y le conto todo lo que ocurrio mientras estuve ausente (cn:creo que fui un poco mala n.n)

luego de eso camila estaba algo enfadada con el por mentirle y quedaron que mañana resolverian eso por que ya era tarde y ambos se fueron a dormir ya que al dia siguiente habia escuela y habia que entregar la tarea (cn:hablando de tarea creo que no la terminaron jeje)

sonic no podia dormirce se quedo pensando en el beso que le habia dado shadow y en esos ojos color rubi y cada vez que pensaba en eso se le ponian las mejillas color carmeci en eso se acuerda que no habian terminado la tarea.

sonic saco rapido su mochila y empezo a terminar de responder las preguntas no queria sacarce un 1 por que ya le iva vastante mal en esa materia ya eran las 3:00 am y sonic termino la tarea y se quedo dormido en su escritorio a la mañana siguiente camila se despierta y se levanta como todas las mañanas se duchaba y se iva a preparar el desayuno pero antes debia despertar a su hermano y en eso lo encontro dormido en su escritorio con la tarea en la mano

camial:hay que desastre que es este chico tengo que hacer todo yo

camila preparo la mochila y tomo la tarea y la guardo en una carpera prolijo y bajo a preparar el desayuno para que sonic tuviera un poco mas de tiempo para dormir mas tarde

camila sube para despertar a sonic que todavia estaba durmiendo

camila:sonic despierta que tenemos que ir a la escuela

sonic:mama no quiero ir a la escuela dame 5 minutos mas

camila:en primera soy tu hermana y segunda te deje dormir casi una hora levantate que ya prepare el desayuno

sonic:no quiero

camila:prepare chily dogs

sonic:que esperas vamos a desayunar

sonic se levanto de un salto y bajo corriendo las escaleras hasta el comedor donde el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa

sonic:si chily dogs mis favoritos

camila:bueno sonic come rapido o se nos ase tarde

luego de desayunar ambos salieron de la casa para ir a la escuela mientras caminaban camila no pudo evitar preguntar:

sonic tu me explicaste que shadow te beso a ti pero cuantas veses lo iso

sonic con sus dedos iso el 2 por que estaba avergonzado (cn:pobre sito)

camila:asi y ati te guto el bejo responde se sincero

sonic:oye que clase de pregunta es esa

camila:oye solo pregunto

la verdad no se estoy algo confundido

camila:si que tu rival te bese es algo confuso

sonic:bueno ya cambiemos de tema por favor

camila:bueno lo siento sonikku jiji escuche lo que shadow te dijo

sonic:no es chistoso

al llegar a la escuela knuckles y tails estaban esperandolos para ir todos juntos a la clase al llegar a la clase sonic se sento con tails y knuckles con rouge

en ese momento llega la profesora

profesora:buenos dias clase ojala todos ayan traido la tarea

todos:si profesora

shadow recuerda que no habian terminado la tarea pero ve a sonye entregarle la tarea a la profesora y le dice

shadow:oye facker la terminaste tu solo

sonic:si estuve hasta las 3:00am asiendola

shadow:oye te puedo pedir un favor

sonic:que?

shadow:nos vemos detras del himnacio a la hora del almuerzo no faltes o te buscare

sonic: s si

profesora:bueno tienen la hora libre mientras corrijo las tareas

todos:siiiiii

profesora:pero no griten

todos charlaban y contaban chismes en la hora libre rouge se peleaba con knuckles tails hablaba con sonic camila charlaba con inuyasha y link y shadow estaba sentado solo dibujando en su carpeta

profesora:chicos termine de corregir las tareas

tails y knuckles:8

rouge y amy:9

camila y eugenia:10

linky inuyasha:8

sonic y shadow:10

todos:sonic y shadow 10?

sonic:hey por una vez en mi vida no puedo sacarme 10

profesora:sonic sigue asi y aprobaras la materia

sonic:eso espero

ring ring suena el timbre a la hora del almuerzo

QUE LE DIRA SHADOW A SONIC?

LO SABRAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

SONIC:HAY AHORA SOY INTELIGENTE JEJE

SHADOW:YO QUEDE MUY GAY

YO:BUENO LES GUSTO ESTE CAPITULO Y LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE ME HAGAN ENOJAR SERA PEOR

SHADOW:SI SERA MEJOR QUE TENGAMOS CUIDADO

SONIC:SI POR QUE SINO LUEGO HARA QUE USES UN VESTIDO JEJE

YO:NO ES MALA IDEA

SHADOW:HAY NO LE DES IDEAS


	4. capitulo 4

TE ODIO O TE QUIERO (CAPITULO 4)

WOW YA EL CAPITULO 4 DE MI FIC SE QUE FUY MALA AL INTERRUMPIR A LOS TORTOLOS JEJE PERO ESO LE DA DRAMA A LA HISTORIA BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO A Y EUGENIA ES UNA ERIZA NEGRA CON FRANJAS LILAS OJOS AZULES PERA QUE LO SEPAN JEJE BUENO COMENCEMOS:

ya empezaba la hora del almuerzo y Sonic recordó que shadow le había pedido verlo detrás del gimnacio Sonic pensaba si era para hablar por lo que había ocurrido el dia anterior y no sabia si iva a ir pero también recordó que si no iba shadow iria a buscarlo a si que Sonic se armo de valor y fue a ver a shadow que se encontraba en el lugar que el dijo shadow estaba parado mirando su esmeralda verde distraído en sus pensamientos asta que Sonic lo interrumpe (cn:jejeje)

Sonic: aqui estoy shadow que quieres

shadow: asi que si viniste

Sonic:yo jamas rompo una promesa ahora dime para que querias que venga

shadow le da la espalda a Sonic y comienza a hablar

shadow: te pedi que vinieras por que ...

Sonic: vas a decir que me amas

dijo Sonic con voz burlona

shadow quedo helado al oir eso pero continuo hablando

shadow: me quitaste las palabras de la boca pero había algo mas que quería decirte

Sonic: que?

shadow da un suspiro y dice

shadow: Sonic eres mi rival desde hace tiempo pero acabo de darme cuenta que no es ODIO LO QUE SIENTO POR TI YO TE QUIERO y quisiera saber si tu también me amas

Sonic:bu bueno shadow yo no se que decir yo

shadow:podria ser que lo digas ahora

Sonic: yo también te amo shadow me dejaste un poco confundido ayer pero ahora ya se que es lo que siento asi que si te amo shadow

shadow pone una sonrisa y pregunta

shadow:bueno si me amas te gustaría ser mi novio

Sonic: no lo se shadow y si todos se burlan

shadow: bueno entonces será nuestro secretito

shadow se pone frente a Sonic y le da un dulce beso Sonic lo abraza del cuello y shadow por la cintura siendo que ese beso fuera un beso de película mientras camila buscaba a Sonic por todos lados y ve a Sonic besándose con shadow pero esta vez decide no interrumpir

camila pensamiento

mi hermanito esta creciendo de una forma rara pero esta creciendo ya no es ese niñito de antes pero sabes que soy tu hermana y siempre estare contigo en las buenas y malas

camila se va y se sienta en el comedor esperando a que Sonic viniera

Sonic y shadow se separan por falta de aire

Sonic:creo que será mejor que ya nos vallamos

shadow:tienes razón

shadow y Sonic se dirijen al comedor donde camila estaba esperando mientras les guardaba el lugar

camila:sonic por que tardaste tanto

preguntaba en forma de que no hubiese visto nada

Sonic: lo siento si te ise esperar

camila:no importa

euge:hola camila me puedo sentar

euge oigan chicos ella es euge

soy Sonic y el es shadow

euge:hola espera tu eres Sonic el héroe de movius

Sonic:si lo soy jeje

euge:y tu shadow la criatura suprema creada por el doctor robotnick

shadow:si lo soy

euge:camila por que no me contaste que los conocias

camila:si te lo dije y te dije que Sonic era mi hermano

euge:entonces estaba distraída cuando me lo dijiste

rin rin suena el timbre para anunciar el cambio de hora y el fin del almuerzo

la siguiente hora era gimnasia ya en gimnacia jugarían futbol

había dos equipos listos el primero estaban

knuckles rouge blase silver espio vector charmy Tikal

charmy era el arquero

en el segundo estaban

tails era el arquero

Sonic shadow amy tails camila link inuyasha Eugenia

el profesor toca el silbato para el comienzo del partido

ya quedaba un minuto de partido knuckles tenia la pelota patea la pelota asi el arco donde se encontraba tails pero knuckles no tiene buena puntería que digamos y la pelota termina golpeando en la cabeza a Sonic asiendo que el se desmayara

camila:Sonic

shadow:vamos facker no es hora de bromas

camila:oye no es una broma esa pelota lo golpeo muy fuerte y todo por culpa de knuckles

knuckles:oye el se cruzo cuando iba a ser el gol

luego de eso camila lleva a Sonic a la enfermería donde lo colocan en una cama

enfermera:el estará bien aunque el golpe fue algo duro cuando despierte llavalo a casa y deja que descanze

camila:esta bien muchas gracias

shadow entra a la enfermería (cn:esta preocupado)

shadow: esta bien

camila: si dijo la enfermera que se pondrá bien oye shadow puedo decirte algo

shadow: que ocurre

camila: cuida bien de Sonic no dejes que nadie le ponga un pelo encima y se le rompes el corazón te romperé la cara te quedo claro

shadow: ss si

camila: asi me gusta me voy ya vuelvo avísame si despierta

shadow: si no te preocupes

Sonic empieza a despertar y ver en donde estaba hasta que ve shadow sentado al lado de el

Sonic:auch mi cabeza juro que cuando vea a knuckles lo golpeare

shadow: te sientes bien

Sonic: si solo me duele la cabeza

shadow le da un beso en la cabeza y le pregunta

shadow:mejor

Sonic: si jeje

shadow: esperame aquí le dire a tu hermana que despertaste

CAMILA SONIC DESPERTO

camila: hay no grites torpe ya te escuche te sientes bien Sonic

Sonic:si estoy bien

será mejor que vallamos a casa y descanses

shadow: trata de no golpearte con nada en el camino

Sonic: oye no seas malo

luego de avisarle a la enfermera que ya se iban se fueron a la puerta de la escuela donde los esperaba link con su auto

Sonic: iremos en el auto de tu novio

camila: si o quieres ir caminando

Sonic: bueno esta bien

luego de llagar a la casa camila se despide de su novio y entran a la casa

pero no sabían lo que les esperaba en la escuela al dia siguiente

yo:bueno ojala les aya gustado comenten pliss y ya sabran que pasa en el capitulo 5 jeje creo que el 6 será el ultimo

shadow:si y por favor no escriban mas historias sonadow me asen ver mal

yo:yo creo que asen ver tu parerte sensible tierna y dulce de ti

Sonic: si jeje nunca crei que fueras asi shadow

shadow:ya basta


End file.
